


Food Allergies

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Hunk is loved, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Turns out Hunk is allergic to space chocolate. Lance and Keith take care of him.





	Food Allergies

Lance ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair, wincing when he let out a whine. Alien chocolate. Hunk had been allergic to alien chocolate. What made it worse was that Altean medicine wouldn't work. Glancing down, he sighed, Hunk had dozed off.

“How is he?”

Lance would like to say he hadn’t jumped upon hearing Keith’s voice. He looked at the other as he walked in setting down some towels. “He hasn’t gotten any worse, if that means anything.” 

Keith nods sitting on the end of the bed. “Coran says it’ll work its way out of his system in a few hours.”

Lance looks back down at Hunk, still running his fingers through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Keith slowly places his hand on Hunk’s leg.

Huh.

“You know. Hunk will be happy to know you were here.”

Keith blinks and looks at him. “He will?”

“Yeah!” He winced at how loud that had been and lowers his voice. “He cares about you, we’re family after all.” He looks up at Keith, watching him freeze up. “Keith?”

“Family?”

“Well yeah. I mean what else would we be?”

Both went silent as Hunk whined again, burying his face in Lance’s side. Glancing at each other, they stay silent, Keith crawling until the bed fully, back pressed against the wall. He moves Hunk’s legs into his lap before looking at Lance who just grins. 

\-------

Shiro knocks on the door, frowning when no one answered. Balancing a bowl of food goo in his hand, he opens the door, stopping at the sight before him. 

Keith was curled up at the foot of the bed, Lance at the head, and Hunk was awake, laying in between them.

“How are you feeling?”

Hunk looks at him and grins a bit. “Better, not a hundred percent. Any idea what’s going on here?”

Shiro chuckles, setting the bowl down. “Not in the slightest.” He runs his hand through Hunk’s hair. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. We were all worried. Not only that, Pidge has been running scans on all the food we got from that planet.”

“Aw!” Hunk just grinning happily. “You guys care.”

“Of course we care. Now try to get some rest.” He smiles before leaving.

Hunk closes his eyes, relaxing and feeling loved.


End file.
